Dreaming of Faraway Lands
by Transfan1623
Summary: I was mostly normal. Sure, my dreams were a bit strange but no one else knew. Except for this guy named Primus. It turns out, he needs my help. I like helping people and all but going into the past? I would like to say no but I don't have a choice. Life just got a lot more complicated.
1. The Beginning of Something Strange

I don't own Transformers or anything other than my OCs and plot. This applies for the entire story.

Chapter 1

I shoved some books into my locker and sighed. Sam got into fight with Trent again. I saw it coming but I didn't tell anybody. Saw it coming from last night actually.

"Come on, Kitten!" Miles bounded next me gently pulling at my dark blonde hair to get my attention on his way past.

I swatted at his hand even though he was far past me by then. After getting my stuff situated, I walked outside the school. Miles was waiting for me by the steps.

"I told you, it's either Kat or Katrina. Not Kitten." I told him. It was futile but I _loathed_ that nickname.

"Why not? It fits you. All cute and cuddly."

"Shut up." I shoved him onto the grass next to the sidewalk we were walking on. He only stumbled and didn't fall. "Where are we going?"

"Sam's place. Maybe you'll beat him at Call of Duty for once."

"I win lots of times." I protested.

"Sure you do."

I chased him the entire way to Sam's.

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived I was dying of thirst and heat. Miles went on up to Sam's room while I helped myself to the fridge.<p>

"Hello, Katrina." Judy greeted me.

"Hey Mrs. Witwicky."

I grabbed my glass of water and walked upstairs. On my way up I heard Judy mumbling about me and Sam being perfect for each other and all that good stuff. I gagged at the thought. Sam and I have been friends since we were five.

I walked in his room being careful to not step on any of the clutter decorating the floor. They already started the game but I didn't care. I had to be home in an hour and I didn't need to lose track of time.

My parents thought family movie night was a good idea. I wouldn't mind so much if we ever watched good movies. I swear if we watch Frozen one more time...

"Hey Kat wanna play?" Sam asked me. I almost said no but he was waving the controller at me. Yet again the power of video games bests my willpower.

* * *

><p>"I won!" I jumped up and did a happy dance. After trying for ages, I finally won. I was ecstatic until I saw the time. 45 minutes late. "Oh shit. Gotta go." I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house. My house was only a block away but I couldn't get there fast enough.<p>

I burst through the doors, dropped my bag, and ran into the living room. I hope this wasn't the night they decided to watch a good movie. But I was probably safe.

"Katrina Nicole, you're late! We had to start Frozen without you." My mom told me. Why was I hurrying again?

"Oh, poor me. Because I've never seen Frozen before." I said sarcastically. "Can't we ever watch a movie that's enjoyable?"

"What you consider enjoyable isn't appropriate for Margaret." My dad answered from the couch. I looked at my six year old sister. I swear I was watching 'A Nightmare On Elm Street' when I was her age.

"Sure. I'm taking a shower and going to bed. You watch your movie and I'll do my own thing." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I'm so glad I don't have to share it with Margaret. I love her and all but I need my space.

I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. Margaret's room and mine were conjoined by it but she always used the shower in my parents bathroom. I locked the doors and proceeded to take a shower.

Afterward I attempted to brush my hair. I really needed to start using more conditioner.

I went back to my room. I was too tired to do anything so I turned the lights off and layed in bed.

I wonder what I'll dream about tonight. My dreams aren't like normal people's. No, mine have to predict the future. I only remember bits and pieces when I wake up but what I do remember, it happens. That's how I knew about Sam's fight with Trent. I wasn't exactly sure when it was going to happen but it's usually the day after.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a desert. This isn't usually how my dreams go.<p>

"Hello, Katrina. I've summoned you here because I need your help." There was a huge... thing talking to me.

"What?" Oh, my eloquent responses.

"My name is Primus. I have a need for your gift. You see, my children are at war with each other. One side will ultimately destroy the universe. I need your help to stop them. I will send you in the past when you're asleep. You need to earn the trust of the Autobots." He paused at my confused expression. "The good side. Anyway, you will need to lead them to Earth. If you don't, the Decepticons will arrive. They're the bad side. You can still live your real life and this will only be when you're asleep."

"My dreams don't work like that. I can't do it." This better not actually happen in the future.

"I can alter your gift to a certain extent."

"Why can't you do it yourself then?"

"I can't directly interfere."

"Ok, what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm sorry."

I saw a bright light and then nothing.

* * *

><p>AN: So this idea has been floating around in my brain recently wanting to be written. I didn't want to start it yet because I thought writing two stories at one time would be all I could handle. But I found myself getting bored writing Die and Rise and really wanting to write this.

I will come back to Die and Rise after this or Tainted is complete or once I want to write it again. Right now I want to focus on stories I just have more fun writing. I hate unfinished stories so I will complete the ones I start unless it's for a really good reason. Like me dying. Though hopefully I won't die.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see my room or the weird desert place. I saw a dark grey ceiling. Where the hell was I?

"Good you're awake. I didn't know when you would. The beating you took in Iacon was pretty bad." I turned my head to see a yellow robot talking to me. Woah, robot. And what the heck is Iacon? I'll find out later.

"What?" Hey, more eloquent responses!

"It'll come back to you later. Keep resting." The doctor (is that the right term?) Walked out.

I looked around the room some more. Odd looking medical equipment was here and there. What is was all for, I didn't know. Where am I? Clearly a medical facility but also clearly not on Earth. Unless Earth has a depressing hospital run by robots. I highly doubt it. Maybe I'm in a different country that has robot run hospitals! Why would I be in a different country though?

When I was done looking at the room, I looked at myself.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. My _metal_ hand.

I was a robot. Note to self: kill Primus. Stupid jerk, this is all his fault. Ugh, I need to work on my insults. Stupid jerk? That's all I could come up with? Well, there goes the different country theory.

Anyways to turn attention back to the problem at hand. I wasn't human, I didn't know where I was and I was supposed to do something really important. Life sucks right now. First order of business: sit up.

I swung my strangely heavy legs over the edge of the table/bed, and sat up. Second order of business: standing up. Well, sitting up was easy. How hard could standing up be? I pushed myself off of the table and onto my feet.

I immediately fell on my face. The disturbing part? I made a clanging sound when I hit the floor. Falling's okay. I do it all the time at home. I happen to be a very clumsy person.

I push myself up while using the table as support. When I didn't fall when I let go, I thought it was safe to take a step. Big mistake. Once again, my face met the floor. At this point, I'm pretty sure I just can't walk.

The door opened and the doctor came in.

"I told you to rest!" Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I was pulled off the floor and put back on the bed. Bed or table? I don't know what it is! "Crazy femme." He muttered while leaving. What's a femme? I'm eventually going to have to write these questions down.

So I can't get up or do anything. What can I do? Maybe I could sleep. I like sleep.

I closed my eyes. Well, actually I turned them off. Strange.

* * *

><p>I bolted upright in my bed. Bed? Yep, I was in my bedroom. Everything was like I had left it. Like I never left. I checked the date on my computer. I had only been out for a night. Maybe it was a freaky dream. I could only hope.<p>

I was startled by my alarm clock going off. I silenced it by knocking off the table and into the mini trash can below.

"If only I could keep you there." I muttered while picking up the poor abused clock. We've never gotten along.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast I was off to the hellish prison known as school. School is the place where occasionally you learn something valuable but most of the time you wonder if you'll ever need to know that. Math and I are basically mortal enemies.

I sighed and walked in the large building.

"Hey Kat. Did you miss a good movie last night?" Sam asked me.

* * *

><p>"Of course not. Just Frozen. Again. I'm scared for my sister. She watches it so much, her brain cells have to be melting by now." I answered. He laughed at me. "I'm serious! Her brain is surely melting by now. A week ago she wanted to move up north to a place that has snow. Anyway, I'm going home. See ya."<p>

"See ya Kat!"

I rushed out of the school. Once I got home, I ignored my family and headed straight upstairs. I was in the safe zone. In my room.

Alright, now I have time to freak out about last night. It seemed so real. It didn't have the dream vibe to it. I don't know what to think about it. Craziness finally caught up to me?

I'll find out tonight, I guess. I hate not knowing things. Especially important things.

* * *

><p>AN: I meant to write this earlier but I was sick. I'm feeling a lot better so I decided to write something. Hope ya liked it!


	3. Mission Started

Chapter 3

I had to make sure I wasn't insane. And by that I mean I need to set up an elaborate display to prove my sanity. But first, family dinner.

"So Katrina, how's school?" My dad asked. I opened my mouth to speak but my mom beat to it.

"She's doing well in most subjects but failing math." She turned to me. "Yes, I got your report card today. Why are doing so bad in math?"

I finally got a time to speak. "Well, it's not my fault that some idiot decided it would be a good idea to put letters in math. Seriously, you can use a tape measure. There's no need for an equation."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now we're going to have a nice family dinner." Nice family dinner? Sure dad. Whatever makes you happy.

It was mom that spoke up next. "So honey, how's work?"

Somehow I survived dinner and made it upstairs. Our dinners are always boring and tense. I'm always about to say something wrong or stupid and mom is always cleaning up after Margaret. That's why I pride myself on the filter between my brain and mouth. Without it, I would always be grounded due to the things I say. But luckily, I only think those things and don't say them.

Back to my genius plan. I set up camaras around my room. My laptop, camcorder, and phone were all put to work. In the morning I would have footage of tonight. Call me crazy, but last night freaked me out.

I couldn't go to sleep now because my family would get suspicious. And my excitement kept me from being sleepy.

A shower and a couple of sleeping pills later, I was downstairs watching TV with everyone. Tonight's movie was Madagascar. Not my first choice but it was still enjoyable. I have to admit that the penguins are pretty badass.

"Well, I'm tired. Good night." It was eight thirty, which isn't that unusual of a time to go to bed. I'm just glad the sleeping pills worked. Though it would a rip off it they didn't.

"Night sweetie!" My mom called back to me.

I made sure the camaras were on and working. Then, I went to sleep.

Once again, the grey room greeted me when I opened my eyes. Well, turned my eyes on. That's still really freaky. Everything was the same. Medical equipment was still everywhere and I was on the same table, bed thing.

I was alone, thank goodness, though I figured that the doctor was somewhere near. Maybe today I could walk. Or would it be tonight? I've lost all sense of time and space.

I tried to stand up. After a bit of wobbling, I was finally balanced. I took a tiny, cautious step forward. I started to fall but I threw my arms out to regain balance. Another small step forward and I only wobbled. A couple more steps and I could bring my arms again. Then, I gradually took bigger steps. Soon, I was walking normally. Well, as normally as one could in my situation.

I felt like I could go skipping. On hindsight, why couldn't I? I tried and fell on my face, again. I know I can't do that now.

I was still sitting in the floor when something popped up in my vision. It was a weird language that I shouldn't understand. But I did. It was telling me to refuel. What does that mean?

The doctor opened the door and came in. Ooh, maybe he can help me!

"What are you doing in the floor?" He asked me.

"Um, my skipping plan backfired."

He helped me back up on the table/bed thing. I gotta find a better name for it. I was then handed a glowing cube. I looked at it until the doctor explained ehat it was. Well, maybe not exactly explained what it was.

"Go on, drink. I'm not letting you run out of energy."

So I know what to do now. Though normally I don't drink pink glowing liquid. Honestly I don't think I'm at the legal age too. I don't think I have a choice but to drink it.

I poured some in my mouth and it tasted like, well it's hard to describe. It was like pop rocks except with more pop and no special flavor or sound. Like corn syrup mixed with electricity.

I hated it. Not because of the sweetness but because of the electricity and the bitter aftertaste. I really hope there's better food later.

"You're clear to go once you fill out these questions." So paperwork is universal I see. I was handed a pad and pen type thing. When will all of these 'things' have names?

"Where am I?" I need to at least know where I am.

"An area outside of Iacon. You were injured during the battle. We couldn't find an insignia so we assumed you were neutral. Unfortunately, you will probably need to choose a side." Well, that cleared nothing up.

"Thank you for helping me. Who are you?"

"You're welcome. I'm the head medic, Ratchet."

Primus said something about sides. Autobots and Decepticons. I needed to help the Autobots. "Are you with the Autobots?"

"Yes I am." He sounded like he was losing patience with me.

So this is the side I need to help. If I need to get their trust, I need to join them. "Could I join the Autobots?"

"I need to talk with Optimus about that. You stay here. I'll be back." Ratchet left the room and I was left alone again.

I hope I made the right decision. It sounds like I'm going into a war. But I don't have a choice.

A/N: I hope everyone had happy holidays! I know I did.

Thanks to 9 tailed vixen, Akuma66, Metarex, Ratchet's Sparkling, and kodaful1 for favoriting this story.

Thanks to 9 tailed vixen, Metarex, wordgeek1000,and kodaful1 for following this story.


End file.
